As is known, one of the typical problems linked to clothing for motorcyclists is linked to the use of light and heavy jackets when the weather is warm.
It is in fact advisable for a motorcyclist to always wear an item of clothing, such as a light or heavy or sports jacket, which even in favorable weather conditions protects against the air during travel.
However, especially in the warmest hours of the day, it is often necessary to remove the jacket to avoid overheating the upper body.
The motorcyclist might therefore find himself/herself with both hands busy: one hand holding the helmet and the other holding the jacket.
It is obvious that this situation is particularly awkward, since every time it is necessary to use a hand it is also necessary to transfer the load from one hand to the other or to find a place where to rest the jacket or the helmet, with the risk of forgetting the item once the activity has ended.
The same problem can also occur with ordinary items of clothing, used not only by motorcyclists.
In warm days, when one wishes to remove the jacket to avoid overheating the upper body, the jacket in fact has to be held in one's hand.
This can be awkward, particularly if another item, such as for example a bag, is in the other hand.